Guide:Names
Warriors of the Wasteland follows functional naming conventions. This means that all names will have a proper meaning, much like traditional naming conventions, but will not be restricted by the canon names in any way. Prefix and suffix rules apply to all Clan cats. This code is comprised of a list of each accepted prefix and suffix, and their meanings. If a prefix or suffix isn't listed here that fits into traditional naming conventions, it may be suggested on the talk page to be added to the list, with the meaning of it listed. :If suggesting a prefix or suffix, please check beforehand to see if it fits into the roleplay setting. The setting is based on Australian flora and fauna, so research into those categories. Otherwise it will likely not be added. Key *Brown - brown tabby, solid or tabby chocolate, possibly solid or tabby cinnamon depending on the exact shade *Gray - solid or tabby gray or lilac *Ginger - red tabby or possibly solid or tabby cinnamon, depending on the exact shade *Cream - cream tabby or solid of tabby fawn *Tortie - solid black-red or chocolate-red tortie, possibly solid cinnamon-red tortie depending on the exact shade *Dilute tortie - solid gray-cream, lilac-cream, or fawn-cream tortie *Torbie - any tabby tortie *Possibly with white - prefix is linked with white markings, but they aren't required *Likely with white - prefix is linked with white markings, and they're highly suggested. Prefix may list a percentage of white the cat should have (40% or greater) :Everything else is pretty straightforward with their meaning. If "solid" or "tabby" aren't specified, they're entirely optional, except in the case of black which is always solid. :A note about colorpoints, bicolors, torties, and smokes: prefixes are given for the predominant color. This means that a mostly ginger tortie, for example, can be given a ginger or a tortie prefix. The same applies for any of the other patterns listed. Smokes may be given a prefix, for their base color, a specifically smoke prefix, or possibly a bicolor one depending on how strong the smoke is. Colorpoints can usually be given a pale-colored prefix, or a bicolor one. Name changes :In the event of a renaming ceremony, the prefix or suffix may be changed individually, or they may both be changed together. New names should be approved by Beau before the ceremony is posted. :Name changes are considered an honor among clan cats, and therefore hold no negative implications. Name changes should be made for injuries or deformities that either had the potential to kill the cat, or significantly impair them. They are usually given when the cat overcomes their injury or deformity in some way, either by surviving what could have been fatal, or by adapting to or learning to work around their disability. Strangers :Strangers have fairly loose rules for naming. The name can either be a real human name, or any word that a cat would be familiar with. Prefixes Rules A Clan cat's prefix... *Should come from the most notable trait about the cat. **Can be used to honor another cat with a similar appearance. *Should not come from eye color, as cat's eyes are not open at birth, and are blue for the first few weeks of the cat's life. *Should only use words the Clan cats are familiar with. *Should not have negative implications. *Are forbidden to be Kit, Paw, or Star, as those are suffixes that are connected to specific ranks. *Should not include any of the prefixes of the Clans; Stream-, Cave-. *May be changed individually or with the suffix in a renaming ceremony *It may not be gendered (ex. Buck- or Doe-) Acceptable Prefixes Suffixes Rules A Clan cat's suffix... *The suffix should come from one of the following: **A skill the cat excels in **A notable personality trait **The cat's appearance, usually as an extension of the prefix *It may not use any of the rank-specific suffixes, kit, paw, and star, unless they are currently the associated rank Category:Important Pages Category:Guide